May and Ash's Hoenn Journney
by zackalex2294
Summary: After Ash got done traveling through Johto, He begins his journey though Hoenn, And a teenage girl May Maple joins him along with Max and Brock. What will happen? Will Ash and May fall in love? One-Sided Advancedshipping. Mentions of Contestshipping
1. What A Way To Start Your Journey

Pokemon May and Ash Journey Chatpher 1 What a way to start a journey

Ages

May-18

Ash-21

Brock-24

Max-8

May Maple woke up from the sound of alarm clock. May was excited, Because today was the day she was getting her first Pokémon. From professor Birch. She went into the bathroom. May striped all of clothes, and she looked at her naked body. Boys would constantly check her out, and they would try and use her for her body,and girls would look at her with envy. May was very beautiful girl, She had long silky brown hair, She had blue eyes, Her boobs were around a d cup, she had very toned stomach, from working a lot, she had perfect curves, and she had the perfect legs.

May took a shower, brushed her hair, did her make-up, and she got dressed, and she went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Moring honey" Caroline greeted her only daughter when May arrived in the dinning room.

"Moring Mom" May said.

"I made you favorite May" Caroline said.

"Thanks Mom" May said hugging her mother.

Caroline had made May chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a hash browns.

May made herself a plate, and brewed herself some coffee, She took a seat at the dinning table, Unlike most girls, May eat a lot of food, And May ate the foods is seconds.

After finishing her breakfast. May let out a loud burp "Excuse me" May said giggling.

May grabbed everything out of her room to go traveling. After getting ready May went downstairs.

Her family was waiting for her "Here's you some lunch sweetie" Caroline said handing her some food

"Thanks mom" May said.

"Well I'm gonna miss you May" Caroline said hugging her.

"I'll miss you to mom" May said hugging her mom back.

"Bye honey have fun on your journey" Norman said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Bye dad I love you' May said hugging his dad.

The last one May was saying goodbye to is Max "Even though we fight a lot Max I still love you and I'll miss you" May said hugging her brother.

"Bye sis I love" Max said.

And with the final goodbye, May left for a was on her bicycle heading towards Littleroot town to get her first Pokémon.

May's parents thought that May was going to get a Pokémon was to become a Pokémon trainer, But she just wanted to travel, In fact she didn't like Pokémon.

While in thought, May didn't see a Duskull appear out of nowhere. It scared her, Causing her to swerve, and crash, She landed on her ankle badly. May held her ankle in pain.

"Shit" May said in pain.

May tried to get up, But she couldn't from being in to much pain

May heard growling, And she saw a pack of Mighyena approaching her, and they didn't look to friendly.

May screamed out for help, But no one could hear her.

"What a way to start my journey" May thought to herself.

A/N

You can comment any new Pokémon from Hoenn that you want May, Ash, or Brock to capture


	2. Ferry

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 2 Ferry

Ash Ketchum raced down the stairs for breakfast, Today was the day was going to Hoenn, Ash just got done taking shower, and he put on clothes that his mom hade made him, Ash went into the dinning room

"Moring Mom thanks for the clothes" Ash said grabbing a plate of breakfast

"Moring sweetie and your welcome" Delia said

Ash took a seat at the dinning table, and began eating his food, and ate it at his normal pace

Even though Delia had taken care of Ash for all of his life, She couldn't get over at him eating

After getting done eating, Ash was ready to leave, and he was currently saying goodbye to his mom

"Bye Mom I love you" Ash said hugging his mom

"Bye sweetie I love you" Delia said

Ash left his home, While Ash was walking to the ferry, Ash decided to talk to his best friend Pikachu

"Are you excited to go to Hoenn Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pika (Yep sure am)" Pikachu replied

"I am to" Ash said petting Pikachu

After a few minutes later Ash had finally arrived at the ferry,The ferry attendant asked Ash for his ticket, and Ash gave it to him

Ash went to his room, and put everything he brought with him, and put on it on the bed.

Skip Time Lunch

Ash had just got done eating lunch, and was currently going to the swimming pool, Before he did, He took Pikachu to his room and left him

"I'm gonna swimming for a little bit, I'll be back in bit" Ash said

"Pika (See ya Ash)" Pikachu replied

Ash went to the swimming pool, He pulled off his tank top, To see a lot of the pool girls looking at him, Ash didn't know why, But girls would stare at him, Especially when his shirt was off, What Ash didn't know about him, Was that his was ever girls dream, He had huge muscles.

After swimming for a little bit, Three hot girls approached him

"Hey their handsome" One of the girls said

"Hey" Ash replied

"Hey big boy what's your name I'm Brittany" The girl said

Ash took a look at Brittany, She had long blonde hair, she had blue eyes, her boobs size were around d cups, she had perfect curves, and perfect legs.

"I'm Ash" Ash replied

"How would you like to fun tonight?" Brittany asked seductively

"Sure what do you want to do I don't know anything fun to do on this ship" Ash said

Brittany looked confused at Ash "What?" Brittany asked confused

"Yeah you asked me If want to have fun with tonight, I don't anything fun on this ship" Ash said obvious to the situation

Brittany looked stunned at Ash "You don't get it do you?" Brittany asked

"No what are you talking about? Ash asked

Brittany sighed "Hey about we have Pokémon battle?" Ash asked

"No thanks" Brittany said walking away

"That was wired" Ash said walking away

Next Day

Ash looked to see Littleroot Town

"Their is Pikachu our new journey begins" Ash said


	3. Ash The Hero

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 3 Ash the Hero

Ash had just gotten off the ferry, And he heard his stomach growled

"Are you hungry Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pika (Yeah I'm hungry)" Pikachu replied

"Let's go get a cheeseburger" Ash said

Ash and Pikachu went into a restaurant, and they ordered a cheeseburger. The two of them ate the cheeseburgers inside the restaurant, After they got done eating the two went into the direction of Professor Birch's lab.

After walking for a few minutes, Ash found Professor Birch's lab, And they saw a really worried Professor Birch pacing around the front of his lab

"Hey professor" Ash said

"Oh hello you must be Ash" Birch said

"Yeah I'm Ash nice to meet you Professor Birch" Ash said holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you to Ash" Birch replied shaking Ash's hand

"Hey Ash have you seen a girl with a red bandana?" Birch asked him

"No I haven't Professor why did you ask?" Ash asked

"Well this girl name May is supposed to get her first Pokémon today, and she hasn't arrived yet" Birch said

"Do you thank we should look for her?" Ash asked

"Yes that's a great idea Ash" Birch replied

Ash and Birch went in separate directions to look for May

Meanwhile with May

The Mightyena pack were slowly closing in on May, and it looked like the end of May

May had tears slowly trickling down her eyes "Well this looks like the end" May thought to herself

"HELP" May screamed for help

One of the Mightyena bit May's leg, and May screamed in pain

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" May heard a voice said

Suddenly a thunderbolt appeared, and went into the direction of Mightyena, Scaring them away

A man appeared and put May on his back

"Are you okay?" Ash asked

"No not really I hurt my ankle really badly, and one of the Mightyena bit my ankle" May said holding her ankle in pain

Ash sat May on a log, and Ash grabbed wipes of his bag, and he cleaned May's Mightyena bite, After cleaning the blood, He wrapped May's leg in a bandage

"I'm Ash by the way" Ash introduced himself wrapping the bandage around May's leg

"I'm May thanks Ash for saving me" May said

"Your welcome now let's get you to Professor Birch's lab" Ash said putting May on his back


	4. Healing

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 4 Healing

Ash was carrying May on his back to the lab, As he was carrying her, He was asking questions about her, and May was asking questions about him, Also Ash could feel himself blushing from May's boobs being pressed up against his back, A few minutes later Ash arrived at the lab, He could see Professor Birch outside of the lab

"Ash you finally found May thank goodness" Professor Birch said

"Yep" Ash said going into the lab

Ash placed May on the couch

"What happened to you May?" Birch asked

"I fell off my bike and injured my ankle badly, and a Mightyena bit me" May explained to Birch

"Okay let me take a look at your ankle" Birch said

Birch took off May's shoe and sock, and he could see her ankle was pretty swollen

"It looks like you ankle is badly sprained" Birch explained

"So when can I walk?" May asked

"You should be able to walk in a couple of days" Birch said

"Do I need crutches?" May asked

"Well if you want to go back home you'll need some crutches" Birch replied

"Do you want to go back home?" Birch asked

"No, not until I can walk again" May said

"Well I let you stay here for couple of days, and I highly recommend when you get home to stay their until your ankle is full healed" Birch said

"Okay thanks Professor" May said

Birch took a look at May's Mightyena bite, and said that it would heal in a couple of days

"Hey Ash could stay with me?" May asked

"Of course May" Ash said

May hugged Ash, Causing both of them to blush

May called her parents, and told them the news.

Skip Time

The lab door opened, and May and Ash saw a weird boy with white hair

"Hello son ready to get your first Pokémon?" Birch asked

"Yep I'm ready dad" Brenden said

Brenden had his eyes on May, He couldn't take his eyes off this beauty, May could see Brenden checking her out, and May blushed

"Hello I'm May" May said breaking the awkward silence

Brenden blushed

"Hi I'm Brenden" Brenden said holding out his hand blushing

May shook his hand

"I'm Ash" Ash said introducing himself

"I'm Brenden Brenden said introducing himself with some jealousy in his voice

"Are you two dating?" Brenden asked

Both Ash and May blushed "No" Both of them replied at the same time

Speaking of which, Neither May or Ash got a good look at each, Ash could see the beauty of May, Her tan skin, Her silky brown hair, Her perfect face, her big boobs, her perfect curves, her big butt, and her perfect legs, Everything about her she was just so beautiful, May noticed the handsomest of Ash, His black messy, His perfect face, His muscles, Ash was a girl's dream man.

Both of them noticed that they were checking each other, and both of them blushed turning the other way.

Skip Time 2 Days

May had just picked Torchic as her starter Pokémon, And Ash and May were about to leave. May and Ash had become close friends during the two days, and May and Ash became good friends with Brenden. May could walk now, but she walked with a little limp, But she could walk

"See you professor" May and Ash saying goodbye to Professor Birch


	5. May's First Pokémon

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 5 May's First Pokémon

Ash and May began making their to May's hometown Petalburg, Because of May's ankle injury the two walked slowly, May was getting tired from walking

"Hey Ash can we take a break for a few minutes?" May asked

"Of course" Ash replied

Ash and May took a seat on a log, Both of May and Ash stomach growled, Both of them blushed

"We both must pretty hungry" Ash said

May giggled "Yep" May said grabbing her lunch from her bag

May grabbed the food out of her bag she had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, barbecue chips, and chocolate chip cookies with can of Mountain Dew to drink

"Ash did you anything to eat?" May asked

"Yep my mom packed my lunch" Ash said

Ash grabbed his food out of his bag, and got some for Pikachu and Torchic some Pokémon Food

May took the bits of her sandwich, and took the last sip of her Mountain Dew, When she noticed a cute little Pokémon, May got Ash's attention

"Ash look at the cute little Pokémon" May said admiring the Pokémon

Ash got his pokedex that Birch gave to him, and pointed at the Pokémon

 _Azurill, the Water Ball Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about_

"It's so cute Ash can you catch it for me?" May asked

"Of course May" Ash said

Ash brought out Pikachu

"Pikachu use quick attack" Ash commanded Pikachu

Pikachu tackled Azuril at a lighting speed

"Pikachu finish Azuril with a thunderbolt" Ash commanded Pikachu

Pikachu hit Azuril with a thunderbolt knocking it out, and Ash threw a pokeball and caught it

Ash went over to May and gave May the pokeball

"Thank you so much Ash" May said getting up and giving Ash a hug

Ash blushed "Your welcome May" Ash replied


	6. Oldale Town

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 6 Oldale Town

Owned Pokémon

Ash

Pikachu

May

Torchic

Azurill

After breaking the hug, May let out her Azurill

"Azurill" Azurill said

"Aw it's so cute" May gushed

Ash chuckled "Say hey to it May" Ash said

"How?" May asked

"Just watch me" Ash replied

Ash went down to Azurill's height "Hello their Azurill my name' is Ash" Ash said

"Azurill" It replied

"See just say hello" Ash said

"Okay" May said

May went down to Azurill's height "Hello their Azurill my name is May and I'm your new trainer" May said

"Azurill" Azurill said spraying May with a water gun

"What the heck why do you spray me?" May asked her Pokémon angrily

Azurill got scared by May, and tears were forming in it's eyes

"May it was just being playful" Ash said

May looked guilty at Azurill "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell you at Azurill I'm sorry" May said

Azurill went into May's lap, and May hugged it

"Hey Ash how do you find more information about your Pokémon?" May asked

"Use your pokedex" Ash said

May pointed the pokedex and scanned Azurill and got out of Torchic and scanned it

After scanning the Pokémon the two decided to move on

Skip Time

"Ash I'm getting really tired" May said out of breath

"Get on my back" Ash said

May blushed "Are you sure?" May asked

"Yeah of course" Ash said

May got on Ash's back, and Ash carried her to the next town which was Oldale Town, He found the Pokémon Center, He heard snoring from May, and she had fell asleep, Ash went up to Nurse Joy

"Nurse Joy can I have one room please?" Ash asked

"Yes of course" Nurse Joy replied giving him a room key

Ash grabbed the key, and went to his room He place May on one of the bunk beds, and pecked her on the cheek

"Goodnight May" Ash said

Ash saw May let out a small smile


	7. Nightmare

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 7 Nightmare

Time 3:00 A.M.

May woke up from having a nightmare, She was covered in sweat

"Calm down May it was just a nightmare" May said trying to calm herself down

May got a water out of her bag, and chugged it down, and she went to back to bed, She tired to go to sleep, But she couldn't

May climbed up to Ash's bunk

"Ash" She whispered

Ash didn't budge

"Ash" She said a little louder shaking him

Ash stirred and woke up, It took him a few seconds to fully see May "What is it May?" Ash asked

"I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" May asked blushing

Ash also blushed "I guess" Ash replied

May laid beside Ash

"Goodnight Ash" May said

"Goodnight May" Ash said

A few minutes later May feel asleep, and cuddled with Ash, Causing Ash to blush, A few minutes later Ash feel asleep

Skip Time 11:00 P.M.

May woke up, and saw that it was 11:00 P.M.

"I slept in late" May said

May took her clothes out of her bag and she went into the bathroom to change, After changing she went to find Ash, She easily found Ash in the lobby

"Hey May" Ash said

"Hey Ash" May said

"Hey Ash can you show me around?" May asked

"Sure May" Ash said

Ash showed May the rest of the lobby "This is were trainers meet up to talk" Ash said

"Like where you can find the best malls and the best food" May said

"No they talk about Pokémon" Ash replied

Ash showed May around the rest of the Pokémon center, and then the two eat lunch together

"Ash this Is like a date?" May asked joking

Ash blushed "Well I don't know" Ash said nervously

After eating lunch, May and Ash went to the Pokémon store, and bought supplies and then the two headed in the direction of petalburg


	8. Arrival At Petalburg

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 8 Arrival At Petalburg

After a couple of hours walking, May and Ash had finally arrived in May's hometown Petalburg City

"It's so good to be back in my hometown" May said happily

"Where's your house at May?" Ash asked

"Follow me" May said

May showed Ash the way to her house

"Here it is" May said

"It looks nice" Ash replied

May knocked on the door, May heard her brother, Max opened the door

"Hey bro" May said

"Hey sis" Max replied

Max looked at Ash weirdly "Who are you?" Max asked

"I'm Ash" Ash replied

"Are you May's boyfriend?" Max asked

Both May and Ash blushed "MAX" May yelled angrily

"No I'm not her boyfriend" Ash said blushing

"Max let us in" May said obviously annoyed at her brother

"Okay" Max said moving out of the way

May and Ash entered the house

"Wow your house is nice May" Ash said

"Thanks Ash" May said

"MOM DAD I'm home" May yelled

Both May's parents appeared in the living room

"Hey sweetie" Caroline said giving May a hug

"Hey mom" May replied

"How's your ankle sweetie?" May's mom asked her

"It still hurts a little, but it's better" May replied

"That's good honey" Norman said

Caroline and Norman looked at Ash

"You must be Ash it's nice to meet you" Both Caroline and Norman introduced themselves

"Nice to meet you to" Ash said

"I just got done making dinner" Caroline said

Both Ash and May stomach growled in unison, Both of them blushed

"Seem like the two of you are hungry" Caroline said giggling

The Maple family plus Ash went into the dinning room, May and Ash mouth watered at the food, Caroline fixed Chicken with mash potatoes, peas, mac and cheese, and banana pudding for dessert

May fixed herself a plate, and grabbed a Fanta Orange out of the fridge, May and Ash started eating the food

"Wow mom/Caroline this food is great" Ash and May said at the same time, Causing them to blush

"Thanks" Caroline said

Caroline, Norman, and Max looked shocked at Ash, Because someone could match May eating, While they were eating the talked, The family getting to know Ash, Ash was shocked to find out that Norman was a gym leader

May eat the last bite of her banana pudding

"Mom that was great" May said

"Thanks sweetie" Caroline said

"Hey mom me and Ash are going to my room" May told her mom

"Don't have to much fun" Caroline said winking

May blushed "MOM" May said angrily

Caroline giggled , May and Ash went to May's room "Hey Ash can I ask you favor?" May asked Ash

"Sure what is you favor" Ash replied

"Could you help me work out tomorrow Moring?" May asked him

"Sure" Ash replied

"Hey Ash can we watch a movie?" May asked

"Sure" Ash replied

"Thanks" May said

May picked out a action movie, and she put the movie in. May and Ash sat in the floor, During the movie May cuddled up next to Ash, Both of them blushed, A few minutes later Ash heard a snore, and he saw May had feel asleep. Ash carried May to her bed, and pecked her on the cheek, a small smile appeared on May's face


	9. Working Out

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 9 Working Out

Next Moring 7 A.M.

Ash went into May's room and woke her up

"Moring May" Ash said

"Moring Ash" May said

"You told me to help you workout, So I woke you up" Ash said

"Yeah let me get ready" May said shooing Ash away

"Don't try and peak at me" May said teasing Ash

Ash blushed "I won't, May I not that type of person" Ash said

May giggled "I know I was joking" May said

Ash blushed "I knew that" Ash said

May giggled again, and shooed Ash away, May put on a red sports bra and some black leggings, and she went downstairs, She saw Ash in a tank top revealing his big muscles, and she started at them for a few minutes, Ash turned around and was mesmerized by what he saw, May looked very hot in that outfit, Both of them stared at each other a minute

"You look good May" Ash said blushing

May broke out of her trance blushing "Thanks you look good to" May said

"We better get to working out" Ash said

"Yeah" May said

As May headed outside Ash couldn't help but stare at May's big butt bouncing, He felt ashamed at what he did, But he couldn't help it

The two went into May's backyard "Alright let's start with some stenches" Ash said

Ash and May began doing stretches, During the stretches Ash and May would constantly check each other out, After stretching for a little bit, They stopped

"How long have you been working out May?" Ash asked May looking at May's very toned stomach

"Since I was thirteen, I work out as often I can" May replied

The two did sit ups next

"I bet I can beat in sit ups Ash" May said

"I accept your challenge" Ash said

The two ha sit up contest, Ash won the contest by 1, Ash gloated over his victory, The two did push ups next, Which May was very good at, Suddenly May's ankle was hurting, She held it in pain

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked

"My ankle it's hurting" May said

"You probably can't work out for long" Ash said

Ash took off May's shoe and he could see it swelled a little bit

"Do you want me to massage it?" Ash asked

"Sure" May replied blushing

Ash massaged May's ankle for a little bit, It felt a whole lot better now

"We should stop working out now" Ash said

"Yeah I think we should" May said getting up

May and Ash chugged down their waters, A teenage boy approached them, and May knew who it was

"Hey their hottie" The guy said

May rolled her eyes "Hello their Nathan" May said with anger voice

Nathan was a pervert, and he would contselny harass May trying to have sex with her, But May always said no

"Woah calm down the attitude babe" Nathan said

May rolled her eyes "You look fine in that outfit" Nathan said slapping May's butt

May slapped Nathan back in response "You prev" May said

"Hey Nathan leave May alone" Ash said

"Who are you?" Nathan said

"My name Ash, Let's have a Pokémon battle" Ash said

"Okay if I win I can take May out on a date, If I lose I'll leave her alone" Nathan said

"Deal" Ash said


	10. Ash's First Battle In Hoenn

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 10 Ash's First Battle In Hoenn

"Pikachu I choose you" Ash said bringing Pikachu out

"Go Poocheyna" Nathan said bringing out Poocheyna

Ash scanned Poocheyna with his poxdex _Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted._

"Poocheyna use bite" Nathan commended his Pokémon

"Pikachu dodge" Ash said

Pikachu dodge the bite attack and hit Poocheyna with a thunderbolt, Dealing some damage

"Poocheyna use shadow ball" Nathan said

Poocheyna threw the shadow ball towards Pikachu, Pikachu wasn't fast enough to dodge it and was hit by the shadow ball

"Good job Poocheyna" Nathan said

Poocheyna turned toward his trainer "Pooch (Thanks)" Poocheyna said

"Pikachu use quick attack and then use thunderbolt" Ash said

Pikachu attacked the Poocheyna with a quick attack and then he used thunderbolt while Poocheyna was in the air, Dealing some major damage

"Poocheyna please get up" Nathan pleaded with his Pokémon

Poocheyna barely got up "Poocheyna use poison fang" Nathan said

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash said

Pikachu dodged the poison fang and Pikachu used thunderbolt on Poocheyna fainting him instantly

"The winner of the match Ash Ketchum" May said

"Return Poocheyna" Nathan said returning Poocheyna into his Pokeball

"I'll be back for you May" Nathan said leaving

May wen up to Ash and pecked him on the cheek and then slapped him

"Ow what was that for?" Ash asked

"For not asking me if you could do the battle, I'm my own women Ash" May said

"I know May, I'm sorry" Ash said

May's expression immediately softened "It's alright Ash you were just trying to protect me" May said hugging Ash

Ash blushed during the hug, May broke away from the hug "Your getting a reward my hero" May said

"A reward?" Ash asked confused

"Yep I'm showing you around Petalburg, Just you and me" May said

"Okay sounds fun" Ash said

"We better get ready then" May said

"Yeah we better" Ash said

May pecked Ash on the cheek "Thanks again Ash" May said

Ash blushed and he watched May's butt as she went back into the house


	11. A Day In Petalburg

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 11 A Day In Petalburg

May went upstairs and took a quick shower to get the smell of sweat off of her, She put red blouse and jeans After that she put on her Hoenn outfit and she went downstairs. She found Ash waiting for her.

"Ready to go Ash?" May asked.

"Yep" Ash replied.

"Mom and Dad I'm going out with Ash" May yelled at her parents.

"Alright have fun sweetie" Caroline said.

The two went to Petalburg Park. May loved going to the park when she was little and she still loved going here.

"This is the park were I loved to go when I was little" May explained to Ash.

"Wow" Ash replied.

"I love this park so much it's just so beautiful" May said.

"Yeah it really is" Ash said.

"Ash can you push me on the swings?" May asked.

"Yeah sure" Ash said.

May got on one of the swings and Ash pushed her.

"Higher Ash" May said.

Ash pushed her higher and higher until she reached as high as she could. May giggled rang though the park, May loved the sound of May's giggles.

After swinging for a little bit, The two played a game of tag, After doing that the two watched the clouds for a little bit, So they could take break, While watching the clouds May and Ash's stomachs growled at the same time, Causing both of them to blush.

"Ash let's go eat at my favorite restaurant now" May said.

"Yeah sure" Ash said.

May grabbed Ash's hand, Causing both of them blush. May took Ash to her favorite restaurant May holding his hand.

"Here it is" May said.

Ash saw that the name was Peter's noodles. May and Ash went into the restaurant. A waiter took them to a booth and gave them their menus.

"What would like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Coke" May replied.

"Same thing for me" Ash said.

"Two cokes okay" The waiter said leaving.

A man suddenly approached the table. It looked like the chief.

"May is that you?" The man asked.

May recognized the man as the owner Peter Simms the owner and chief of the restaurant.

"Yes it me Mr. Simms" May replied.

"May it's so good to see you" Peter said.

May went up to the owner and gave him a hug.

"Well I better being back it was good to see you again May" Peter said going back to the kitchen.

"See ya Mr. Simms" May said.

The waiter brought them their Cokes.

"What can I get for you? The waiter asked.

"Three large bowls of ramen for me" May said.

The waiter had wide-eyes from that, How could a girl look like May eat so much. The look of the waiter's face made May giggle,

The waiter got out of his shock "What about you sir?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the same thing as her" Ash replied.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes" The waiter said.

The waiter left.

"Did you come here when you were little?" Ash asked.

May took a sip of her coke "Yeah this has always been my favorite restaurant" May said.

May talked about this restaurant and Petalburg, Until the waiter came back with their bowls of Ramen. May and Ash quickly eat their bowls of ramen while chatting about their childhoods, A few minutes later May and Ash were done with their food, They both paid and exited the restaurant.

"What now?" Ash asked.

"Let's go to my favorite ice cream parlor" May said leading Ash to the parlor.

The name of the parlor was called Blue Skies Ice Cream. May ordered mint cholate ice cream, While Ash ordered cholate ice cream. A few minutes Ash and May were done with ice creams, They threw them away.

"What next?" Ash asked.

"The mall" May replied.


	12. The Mall

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 12 The Mall

"The mall?" Ash asked.

"Yeah can we go?" May asked.

"I don't know May" Ash said.

May used her paten puppy dog eyes "Please Ash?" May asked in a childlike voice.

Ash couldn't reset May's cuteness "Alright we'll go" Ash said.

May hugged Ash "Thank you so much Ash" May said.

Ash blushed "Your welcome" Ash said.

As the walked Ash couldn't help but see May's huge smile plastered on her face, Even though he wouldn't like the mall. He thought it was all worth to see May smile.

A few minutes later they arrived at Petalburg Mall.

"Wow" Ash said in shock at the size of the mall.

"I know it huge" May said.

"Yeah it's pretty big" Ash replied.

The two entered the mall.

Two hours later

Ash sighed. It had been two hours of hell for Ash, He was so bored. May had been in so many stores and she tried so many clothes. She asked Ash's opinion on all of her clothes, Of course Ash said she looked great, Which she did. May said that the next store would be her last. May was currently getting changed into something that Ash didn't know what she was trying on.

A few minutes later May appeared out of the changing room, Ash's breath hitched. She was wearing a bikini (The one from Brave the Wave). The bikini showed some of her cleavage, It hugged her curves perfectly, It showed her tone stomach, The bikini bottom showed off her big butt and it showed off her amazing legs.

May noticed Ash's staring and she also noticed the other man in the store staring at her. She blushed "How do I look Ash?" May asked shyly.

"You look amazing May" Ash said blushing.

May blushed "Thanks" May said.

May went back into the changing room and put her clothes back on and paid for her bikini.

"Ash do you want to watch a movie?" May asked.

"Sure sounds fun" Ash said.

The two went into the theater in the mall. The two bought tickets to Spider-Man Homecoming movie that was playing. The two shared a large popcorn and got two large cokes each and May got sour patch kids. The two found two seats close to the front. The movie started playing a few minutes later the movie started.

During the movie May laid her head against Ash's shoulder, Both of them blushed. After the movie was done, The two exited the theater.

"That was an amazing movie wasn't it Ash?" May asked Ash.

"Yeah it was great" Ash said.

The two left the theater and the mall. It was pretty dark right now.

"May is that you?" A familiar voice asked May.


	13. Old Faces

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 13 Old Faces

May turned around and saw three familiar girls who bullied her. The one in the middle had long blond hair and her name was Stacy, The one on the left had short red hair was named Katelyn and the one on the right had long brown hair was name Maya.

"Is that you May?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah" May replied.

"Still ugly as ever I see" Stacy said giggling. The other two girls giggled with her as well.

May looked down at the ground with tears forming "Aw is the little baby crying?" Maya asked.

Stacy turned her attention to Ash.

"Hello their handsome leave that ugly slut and go for a real women" Stacy said.

Stacy traced her fingers around Ash's chest.

"I can show you a good time" Stacy whispered to Ash seductively.

"Hey leave Ash alone" May said.

Stacy slapped May on her cheek hard leaving a outline of Stacy's hand "Shut up bitch" Stacy said.

May ran away crying. Stacy turned back in the direction of Ash and saw that was fuming with rage

"So are you coming for a real women?" Stacy asked.

"Yes I'm going after May, Because your not a real women" Ash said angrily.

"That little slut isn't a real women" Stacy said.

"May isn't a slut. You three are the sluts. You're just jealous of May, You'll never have the beauty, curves, boobs, butt, legs, or the personality of May and your so jealous of her, so you have to bully her" Ash ranted.

All three of the girls looked shocked at Ash "Now you'll have to excuse me I'll have to go find a real women" Ash said walking away.

Ash went looking around May, It took him around 30 minutes to find at the park on the bench crying her eyes out. Ash took a seat besides May

"May please don't cry" Ash said.

May turned and looked at Ash. The makeup she wore today was ruined from her crying, But to Ash she still looked beautiful.

"Ash just go back to Stacy" May said with anger in her voice.

"No I came to find a real women" Ash said.

"Well you haven't found then" May said sadly.

"Yes I have. May your are a real women" Ash said

May was about to say something, But Ash interrupted her "May your the most beautiful girl that I've ever meet. Your so nice and caring. Your smart. Your funny, and May you are a real women." Ash said.

May was touched by Ash had said "Thanks Ash" May said.

May pecked Ash on the lips "Ash what do you tell them?" May asked curiously.

Ash chuckled "I told them that they were sluts and I told them they were not real women and I told them that they were jealous of you" Ash said

May giggled "Did you actually tell them that?" May asked.

"Yep" Ash said.

May let out a yawn.

"I think we should head back to your house now" Ash said.

May giggled "I think we should to" May replied.


	14. Petalburg Woods

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 14 Petalburg Woods

Next Moring

May woke up and remembered the great time she had with Ash last night and she also remembered when Ash stuck up for her. May did her daily Moring routine and she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Moring" May said.

"Moring" Everybody at the table replied.

May fixed herself a plate and brewed herself of coffee. She took a seat right beside Ash.

"So did you and Ash fun last night?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah and you remember those three girls that use to bully me?" May asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah what about them?" Caroline asked.

"Well we meet them last night at the mall" May said.

"May did they say something to you?" Norman asked with anger in his voice.

"Yes they did say some mean stuff to me, But Ash stuck up for me" May said.

"He did well thank you Ash" Norman said.

Ash blushed "Don't thank me I just sticking up for my friend" Ash said.

A few minutes later May and Ash were done with their breakfast. May and Ash out burps after their was done with their food.

May and Ash blushed "Excuse me" They both said at the same time.

"May how's your ankle?" Ash asked.

"Good I think I'm ready to start my journey" May replied.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes I'm 100% sure Ash" May said.

"Alright" Ash said

A few minutes later May and Ash were ready for their adventure to begin.

"May can I go with on your journey?" Max asked.

"Sure you can Max" May replied.

"Wow really thanks May" Max said excitedly hugging May.

Before leaving on their journey Norman gave May and Ash a badge case and he gave Max a pokegear. Caroline gave Max and May their lunches. May and Max said goodbye to their parents and went on their way to Petalburg Woods.

Skip Time

The gang had been walking around Petalburg Woods for a while and May was getting tired and hungry. May's stomach growled.

"Ash can we take a break?" May asked whining.

"No I want to find Pokémon" Max said.

May and Max began arguing over what to do.

"Alright we'll take a break and then we'll search for Pokémon okay?" Ash asked.

Both May and Max agreed and the two found a nice spot to eat. As May was getting her food a out, Suddenly something swooped down and grabbed May's sandwich. May saw a Pokémon.

"Hey give that back" May said.

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash asked.

He scanned the Pokémon with his pokedex. _Taillow, the Tinyswallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents._

The Taillow eat the sandwich and flew away.

"Hey get back here" May said angrily.

May fell to the ground and her stomach growled. Ash tore his sandwich in half and handed May one of the halves.

"Here have it" Ash said.

May blushed "Thanks Ash" May said.

May took the final sip of her Coke. Both of Ash and May stomach growled, Both of them were still hungry

"Let's find something else to eat" Ash said.

Ash find a clearing and saw a apple trees. The gang went to pick some apples off the tree, As they were doing this a flock of Taillow appeared.

"I think were on their territory" Max said.

"Pikachu use thunder" Ash said

Pikachu's thunder hit all of the flock, It looked like all of the flock had fainted. The gang cheered, But the flock had gotten back up.

"Shit" Ash mumbled.

"What are we going to do?" May asked scared hiding behind Ash.


	15. Brock Returns

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 15 Brock Returns

"Well this looks like the end" May said.

The flock of Taillow was about to attack the gang, But a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Fortress use explosion" The voice said.

A Pokémon called Fortress appeared and use explosion, The explosion caused the flock of Taillow to run away. Ash immeadily recognized the voice of his old friend form Kanto Brock. Brock appeared from the clearing of the forest, Ash immeadily went up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again Brock" Ash said.

"It's good to see you to again Ash" Brock said.

Brock saw May and Max "Ash aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Brock asked.

"Oh yeah this is May and her little brother Max" Ash said introducing May and Max.

May held her hand out "It's nice to meet you" May said.

Brock shook her and then kissed her hand "It's so nice to meet such a beautiful young lady" Brock said flirting.

May blushed "Well thank you" May said.

Ash felt something in her chest from this interaction from May and Brock. Brock shook Max's hand next

"It's nice to meet you to Max" Brock said.

"Nice to meet you to" Max said.

"Hey Brock Ash has been going on about your cooking and I was wondering if we could try it?" May asked.

"Of course" Brock replied.

"Brock let me just warn you May eats as much as me" Ash said chuckling.

Brock looked at May's body and looked shocked causing May to giggle.

"How?" Brock asked.

Everyone laughed. The gang found a clearing and Brock started cooking his soup, Ash and May watched him cooking drooling.

"Um guys your drooling on me" Brock said nervously.

Ash and May blushed "Sorry" They both said. While they were cooking a Taillow appeared.

"What do you want?" Ash asked angrily.

"Taillow" Taillow said.

"Ash I think it wants to battle you" Brock said.

"Alright let's battle Taillow" Ash said.

Skip Battle (Same Battle As Anime)

"Alright I caught a Taillow" Ash said doing his pose.

Ash released his newly caught Taillow.

"Hey Taillow your part of my team now I'll take care of you" Ash said.

"Taillow" He happily chirped.

"The soup's done" Brock said.

The gang released their Pokémon. Ash and May quickly got a bowl full of soup. The two took a quick bite of it.

"Brock it's as good as I remembered" Ash said.

"Yummy" May said.

"Thanks guys" Brock said as he was giving their Pokémon a food.

The gang enjoyed the soup, After eating the two decided it was time for some training.


	16. Trainning

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 16 Training

Owned Pokémon

Ash- Pikachu and Taillow

May- Torchic and Azurill

Brock-Fortress

After they got done eating they began their training with their Pokémon. Ash taught May about Pokémon battling, After teaching her about Pokémon battles, They two decided to have a practice Pokémon battle.

"Go Taillow" Ash called out his Pokémon.

"Go Torchic" May called out her Pokémon.

The two Pokémon appeared.

"Ladies first" Ash said.

"Torchic use ember" May commanded.

Ash told Taillow dodged, Taillow dodged the ember attack and Ash told Taillow Quick Attack, The Quick Attack hit Torchic head on causing a lot of damage.

"Torchic are you okay?" May asked.

"Tor" He responded clearly hurt

"Torchic use Ember again" May commanded.

"Taillow counter with Gust and then use Wing Attack" Ash commanded.

Taillow used Gust to send the ember back and then used Wing Attack. Torchic cried in pain.

"Taillow finish Torchic off with Quick Attack" Ash commanded.

Taillow finished Torchic off with a Quick Attack. Torchic fainted. May went up to the injured Torchic with tears in her eyes and she was so embarrassed, She wanted to impress Ash with this battle, But she handily defeated.

"I'm so sorry Torchic" May said crying.

Ash felt bad he should've taken it easy on May. Ash went up to May

"May please don't cry It was your first battle" Ash said.

May looked up at Ash "I'm a horrible Pokémon trainer" May said crying.

Ash looked guiltily looked at May. He felt so bad for May "May don't say that" Ash said.

"Well it true I am horrible" May said.

Ash sighed, Brock came up and healed Torchic with a potion.

"May don't worry about this loss I'll help you get better" Ash said.

May gave Ash a small smile "Thanks Ash" May said. May pecked Ash on the cheek. Ash and May blushed

Later That Night

May couldn't sleep, So she decided to take a walk in the forest, While she was walking she heard a voice.

"Ralts" May heard the scared voice said. May followed the voice, Until she saw a three Poocheyna surrounding a defenseless Pokémon, The three Poocheyna was closing in out the Pokémon. May went up to the Pokémon hugged to protect the little Pokémon. The Poocheyna clawed and bit May several times, May screamed in pain.

Ralts looked up at hero and clearly saw her in pain "Ralts (Are You Okay)?" The little Pokémon asked

"Yeah I'm okay" May said in pain.

Ralts was getting more and more angry each time the Poocheyna hit May "Ralts (LEAVE HER ALONE)" Ralts said angrily said.

Ralts used a very powerful Psychic to push the Poocheyna away (By the way I know Psychic moves can't hit Dark types. I'm going by the anime logic). The Poocheyna ran away.

"Thanks" May said.

"Ralts (Your welcome)" Ralts said.

May held her back in pain and screamed.

"Ralts (Are you okay?)" Ralts asked.

May nodded yes, But she was clearing lying.

"Ralts (Let me heal you)" Ralts said.

"Okay" May said.

Ralts lifted up May's shirt, May back was covered in scratches and bites and they were bleeding very badly. Ralts used heal pulse on May's back it healed her back.

"Thanks" May said.

"Ralts (Your welcome)" Ralts said.

Ralts (Can I join you?)" Ralts asked.

"As in capture you?" May asked.

Ralts nodded yes and May captured Ralts.

"I caught a Ralts" May said holding the Pokeball up.


	17. New Rival

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 17 New Rival

Owned Pokémon

Ash- Pikachu and Taillow

Brock- Fortress

May- Torchic, Azurill, and Ralts

Next Moring

May woke and remembered last night catching Ralts. May brought out her Pokémon, Torchic and Azurill looked weirdly at Ralts.

"Guys say hello to Ralts" Mat told her Pokémon.

"Tor/Azurill (Hello)" Both Torchic and Azurill said hello to Ralts

"Ralts (Hello)" Ralts said

"Guys I'll be back in a few minutes you three get to know each other" May said leaving.

"Tor (How did you May catch you?" Torchic asked Ralts.

Ralts told them of May rescuing her. "Ralts (She was very brave)" Ralts said talking about May.

Torchic and Azurill nodded their yes in agreement. The three Pokémon started playing tag together.

Meanwhile With May

May found a nice spot where no would see her. May was going to take a bath in the river, She started taking her clothes off. She unhooked her red bra and then took off matching red panties and then hopped in the river. May started humming as she washed herself.

Meanwhile

Ash had just gotten up and saw May's Pokémon playing with one another, But he saw a new Pokémon, He figured May caught a new Pokémon. He didn't see May anywhere. Ash went up to Torchic

"Hey Torchic have you seen May?" Ash asked.

"Tor (Yeah she went over that way)" Torchic said pointing in the direction she had gone,

"Thanks" Ash said.

Ash suddenly heard a scream, It was in the direction of where May was. He immeadily ran in the direction of the screaming, When he got when there, He saw May naked covering herself and a guy looking away.

"You perv" May said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" The guy said.

"Hey what's going on?" Ash asked.

May and the guy turned around to see Ash "Ash I was taking a bath and this perv was creeping on me" May said.

Ash got a good look at the guy. He had short blonde spikey hair with blue eyes, He looked around 5'7 or 5'8.

"Don't worry May I'll take care of this creep" Ash said.

May let out a small smile.

"Thanks Ash I'm going to get changed don't watch me" May said glaring at the guy.

May went into a bush to change.

"Okay creep let's have a Pokémon battle" Ash said.

"But I didn't" The guy was about to say but was interrupted by Ash.

"Go Taillow" Ash said bringing out Taillow.

The guy sighed "Go Treecko" The guy called out his Pokémon.

Ash scanned the Treecko. _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life._

"Taillow use Quick Attack" Ash commanded.

Taillow used Quick Attack, But the Treecko dodged and used Tackle.

"Treecko use Slam" The guy commanded his Treecko.

Treecko grabbed Taillow and slammed him into the ground. Taillow took some major damage from the attack.

"Taillow use Gust, Then Quick Attack" Ash commanded.

Taillow threw Treecko back with a Gust and then use Quick Attack, Treecko got threw to the ground by the quick attack.

"Taillow use Wing Attack" Ash commanded.

Taillow used Wing Attack, But Treecko jumped up and used Energy Ball, And then used Rock Tomb. Taillow got trapped under the rocks.

"Taillow are you okay?" Ash asked Taillow.

Ash didn't hear Taillow respond.

"Looks like I won" The guy said.

Taillow appeared out of the rocks, The guy looked shocked "What how?" The guy asked.

"Taillow use Quick Attack and then Wing Attack" Ash commanded.

Taillow used Quick Attack and Then finished him off with Wing Attack. Treecko fainted and Taillow won.

Ash went up to Taillow "Good job Taillow" Ash said.

Ash looked up to the guy "Now apologize to May" Ash said. May appeared from out of the bush completely dressed "Yeah apologize perv" May said.

"If you guys let me talked, I wasn't trying to spy on her, I was trying train" The guy said.

May looked down completely embarrassed "I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were trying to train" May said.

"It's alright there's all kinds of bad people in this world. I'm Trey by the way" Trey said.

"I'm May" May said.

"I'm Ash" Ash said.

Ash, May and Trey talked for a little bit, Getting to know each other a little bit.

"Trey you want to join us for breakfast? Ash asked.

"Sure" Trey replied.


	18. Plan Jealousy

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 18 Plan Jealousy

Owned Pokémon

Ash- Pikachu, Taillow

May-Torchic, Azurill, and Ralts

Brock- Fortress

Trey- Treecko

Ash, May, and Trey went back to camp, To see Brock was done cooking breakfast.

"Moring Brock" Ash said.

"Moring Ash" Brock said.

Brock turned around and saw Trey.

"Hey I'm Brock" Brock introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Trey" Trey introduced himself.

Everyone got a plate of breakfast, During breakfast Trey looked shockingly at May and Ash when they was eating.

"How do you eat that much and be so skinny?" Trey asked.

May and Ash giggled/chuckled at this "I don't know" Both Ash and May replied blushing.

After that got done eating, Trey wanted to talk to May alone, Causing Ash to get the same feeling as he did with Brock. May and Trey went to a hidden place, So they couldn't be seen

"What is it Trey?" May asked.

"You like Ash don't you?" Trey asked.

May blushed "Yeah is it that obvious?" May asked.

"No I kinda just figured out" Trey replied.

"Okay but why did you ask?" May asked.

"Because I want to help you out" Trey said.

"Really how?" May asked.

"We'll make him jealous" Trey said.

"How?" May asked.

Trey whispered the plan into May's ear.

"That genius" May said.

May and Trey went back to the camp, and took a seat at the logs right beside each other.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Ash asked.

"Trey is going to teach me how to battle later" May said.

"Yeah I am" Trey said.

"So Trey how often do you workout?" May asked flirty.

"I work out as often I can" Trey said.

"Can I feel your muscles?" May asked.

"Sure" Trey replied.

May felt Trey's muscles.

"Oh wow you sure have big muscles" May said.

"So Trey do you have a girlfriend?" May asked blushing.

"No why do you ask?" Trey asked.

"No reason" May giggled.

Ash watched on in jealousy, The gang decided to head out to Rustboro city, During their walk through the Petalburg Forest, Ash would get more and more jealous, May would constantly compliant Trey, Laugh at his stupid jokes or pick-up lines, and snuggling up to Trey. It was night time now and they were setting up camp. Brock was cooking dinner.

After the set up camp, The food was done, May sat on the log right beside Trey.

"Hey Trey can you feed me?" May asked.

"Yeah sure beautiful" Trey said.

May blushed "Aw Trey your so sweet" May said.

Trey fed May the stew, Ash watched on in jealousy, Ash had enough, He stormed off angrily.

"Well Trey looks like your plan worked thanks" May said.

"No problem" Trey said.

May pecked Trey on the cheek, and she went in the direction of where Ash had went to.


	19. First Kiss

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 19 First Kiss

May found Ash staring at lake looking angry.

"Ash what's wrong?" May asked.

"Nothing" Ash snapped at May.

May looked hurt at Ash "Why did you stomp off like that?" May asked.

"No reason" Ash replied angrily

"I want Trey gone by tomorrow" Ash said.

"But why?" May asked.

"I JUST WANT HIM GONE" Ash lashed at May.

May had tears in her eyes from Ash screaming at her.

"FINE THEN ASH, ME AND TREY WERE ACTING, I WAS TRYING TO MAKE JELOUS" May yelled back and ran off.

It took Ash a few minutes to process the words, But once he did, He noticed that May had ran off, Ash called out Taillow.

"Taillow go find May" Ash said.

"Taillow" He replied and went to search for May.

Meanwhile With May

May was running through the forest, She wasn't paying attention, and fell over a tree root, That was sticking out and fell on her ankle awkwardly. May held her ankle in pain

"Shit" May said in pain.

Taillow found May and went back to Ash to report the news.

"Taillow" Taillow told Ash.

"Alright you found her, Show me where she is" Ash said.

Ash followed Taillow to May. He saw May holding ankle in pain. Ash ran up to May.

"May are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly

"No my ankle is hurting" May said.

"Okay let me see it" Ash said.

Ash took off May's shoe and then sock and her ankle was very swollen.

"May it looks bad" Ash said.

Ash helped May over to a log and sat her down.

"May we won't be able to back to camp tonight we'll have to sleep here tonight" Ash told her.

"Okay" May replied.

Ash told Taillow to go tell Brock and the others were their were. Ash got some bandages out of his backpack, and began wrapping it around May's ankle.

"I'm sorry May" Ash said.

"It's alright Ash" May said.

"No it's not I shouldn't have yelled at you" Ash said.

May decided it was time to Ash "Ash I love you" May said blushing.

Ash blushed "You love me?" Ash asked.

May nodded her yes.

"I love you to May" Ash said.

May and Ash leaned in for kiss, First it was a passionate kiss, But then it turned in to make out session. May tongue entered in Ash's, The two tongues wrestled. The two separated. May leaned on Ash's shoulder and fell asleep.


	20. Secrets

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 20 Secrets

Next Moring

May was the first one up the next Moring, Then she remembered what happened last night, She pecked Ash on the cheek waking up

"Moring Ashy" May said.

"Ashy?" Ash asked blushing.

"Yeah that's my new nickname for you" May said pecking Ash on the cheek.

Ash blushed again "Ash do you think we keep this a secret?" May asked Ash.

"Secret?" Ash asked.

"Yeah our relationship, I'm afraid that Max will tease me constantly" May said.

"Yeah sure" Ash replied.

May leaned on Ash's shoulder for a few minutes. "We should head back" Ash said.

"Yeah we should head back" May replied.

The in hand and hand headed back to camp, When they saw the camp, The two separated their hands.

"Hey guys" May said.

Brock was currently was cooking breakfast "Well you two are finally back" Brock said.

"Yeah where did Trey go?" Ash asked.

"He left a few minutes ago" Brock replied.

Brock just got done making breakfast, He made pancakes with bacon and eggs, May grabbed a can of Coke out of her backpack and opened it and took a sip of it. The gang sat around and began eating breakfast and talking, May and Ash held hands under the table.

After eating breakfast they began their way back to Rustboro City, During their walk a twig suddenly hit the ground, Almost hitting May's foot. May held onto Ash and Ash held onto her protectively. A Treecko suddenly appeared out of a tree

"Treecko" Treecko said.

"Do you want to battle me?" Ash asked.

Treecko nodded his head yes, Ash called out his Taillow, Ash commanded Taillow use Quick Attack, Taillow landed a direct hit on Treecko, Treecko got back up and slammed Taillow to the ground.

Ash commanded Taillow use wing attack, Treecko dodged and use energy ball and then bullet seed. Taillow got back up and Ash told him use guest and then used wing attack into a tree and then finished Treecko off with a wing attack, Ash then caught Treecko.

"Yeah I caught a Treecko" Ash cheered.

Everyone congratulated Ash on the catch. Ash brought out the Treecko

"Hello their Treecko" Ash said.

"Treecko" It replied.

Suddenly their was claw that reached out and grabbed Treecko, The gang saw Team Rocket

"Team Rocket" Ash said.

Team Rocket did their motto, Ash called out Taillow and told him to use peck on the balloon, and the balloon. Popping it instantly, Treecko was falling to the ground, But Ash caught it.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket, They blasted to a random part of the woods.

"Guys I tried of losing to the twerps I got a plan" Jessie said.


	21. Kidnapped

Pokémon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chatpher 21 Kidnapped

Owned Pokémon

Ash- Pikachu, Taillow, and Treecko

May- Torchic, Azurill, and Ralts

Brock-Fortress

"What's your plan Jessie?" James asked her.

"We kidnap the new twerpette" Jessie replied.

"Jessie isn't this going to far?" James asked.

"No so here's the plan" Jessie told James the plan

Meanwhile with the gang

Ash and May were currently training with Azurill and Treecko

"Hey May where did Torchic go?" Max asked.

May looked around and didn't see Torchic nowhere "I don't know" May said sacredly.

Ash immediately ran over to May and comforted her "Don't worry May we'll found Torchic" Ash said.

"TORRCHIC" They all heard a yell from Torchic.

May immediately ran in the direction of the yell without even thinking "Don't worry Torchic I'm coming for you" May thought to herself.

"Guys I'm gonna after her" Ash said, Quickly running in the direction May went.

May found her Torchic with a Serviper collided around the Torchic "Torchic" May said quickly running to the Seviper "Give me back my Torchic" May said.

"Seviper use poison tail on her" May heard Jessie command, Before she could react the Seviper hit her with the poison tail, Knocking her out instantly

A few seconds later Ash was at the spot where May was kidnapped and found a note, Saying that May was kidnapped by Team Rocket and he would Pikachu in exchange for May tomorrow and told him the location. Ash went back to camp and told Brock and Max what happened. Ash didn't eat or sleep that night, He couldn't stop thinking about May.

Next Moring

Ash got up the next Moring and he went immeadily went to the location where Team Rocket told him to meet at, When he got to the location he saw Team Rocket and he saw a Seviper coiled around May. May looked in pain. Ash came into the clearing.

"Alright I'm here" Ash said.

Team Rocket turned and saw Ash "So are you going to keep your end of the deal?" Jessie asked.

"Yes" Ash replied.

"Ash don't do it" May said.

"Shut up twerpette" Jessie said.

"Taillow now" Ash said.

Taillow suddenly came out of nowhere and started pecking Serviper causing him to release May, Ash went over to May quickly and picked her up

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said.

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Team Rocket to send them blasting off again. May gave Ash a peck on the lips "Thanks Ash your my hero" She said.

Ash blushed and put May down onto the ground, But she went down immeadily holding her stomach in pain "May are you okay?" Ash asked her concerned.

"No my stomach is hurting me really badly" May replied.

"Alright let's get you to the hospital" Ash said putting May on his back.


	22. Hospital

Pokemon May and Ash Hoenn's Journey Chapter 22 Hospital

Ash had been carrying May for about a few minutes, Finally found a local hospital, He entered the hospital.

"Excuse me nurse my girlfriend's stomach is really hurting her" Ash said.

"Okay I'll take you into one of the rooms" The nurse said.

The nurse took him into one of the rooms and Ash placed May on the bed.

"A doctor will see you in a few minutes" The nurse said.

"Okay" Ash said.

May groaned in pain. Ash pecked her on her forehead and held her hand, May squeeze his hand hard. A few seconds later a doctor appeared.

"Hello I'm Dr. Mason what's wrong with this young lady today?" He asked them.

"Her stomach really hurts her" Ash replied.

"Okay Miss"

"Maple" Ash said.

"Okay Miss. Maple on a scale from 1-10 how bad does it hurts?" Dr. Mason asked.

"10" May replied.

"Has anything hit your stomach lately?" Dr. Mason asked.

"A Serviper hit me with a Poison Tail" May said.

Ash and Dr. Mason's eyes got both wide eyed

"Alright you've been poisoned we need to get you treated immeadily" Dr. Mason said.

He left and came back with a needle "This may hurt a little" He said.

Dr. Mason stuck May with a needle and May felt a little a pain from this "I'm gonna keep you here overnight" Dr. Mason said.

"Okay" May replied.

"Call if you need anything" Dr. Mason said leaving.

"Ash you need to tell my brother and Brock about me" May said.

"I get Taillow to get them" Ash said.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket

Team Rocket landed in a forest. "What are you doing here?" Someone asked them threating them.

Team Rocket turned and saw one of Team Magma grunts "Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"Were Team Magma and you better being going" He said.

"No-one tells us what to do" Jessie replied

"Mightyena go" The Magma grunt said.

Mighyena battled Jessie's Seviper, Mighyena easily defeated the Magma grunt chased them away.

Back at the Hospital

Brock and Max had just arrived at the hospital. The four were talking, When May stomach rumbled, she held it in embarrassment.

"Let me go get you something to eat May" Ash said.

"Okay" May replied.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"I want some pizza and a bottle of Mountain Dew" May replied.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes" Ash said.

Ash left and few minutes later he came back with a large pizza and two bottles of Mountain Dew. "I figured we could share" Ash said.

"Okay thanks Ash" May said.

"No prob" Ash replied.

The two ate the pizza together. May took a sip of her Mountain Dew, Then she let out a yawn "Night Ash" May said.

"Night" Ash said.

May fell asleep a few minutes later, The next Moring May was dismissed.


	23. Brock's First Catch

Pokemon May and Ash's Hoenn Journey Chatpher 23 Brock's First Catch

Owned Pokémon

Ash-Pikachu, Taillow, Treecko

May-Torchic, Azurill, and Ralts

Brock-Fortress

After leaving the hospital the gang was back on the road to Rustboro City. They found a lake nearby and they deiced to take a break and swim in it. The four changed and Ash and Brock was staring at May in her bikini. They all got in, but a few minutes later they saw a pair of red eyes staring at them.

They all screamed and started swimming towards the shore, but they are pulled underwater. They see lots of lotads and they throw them back up on the shore. The lotads appeared on the shore, May screamed and got behind Ash.

"Ash save me" May said.

Ash chuckled "May they won't hurt you" Ash said.

All of the lotads used water gun into the air, besides one.

"Hey their little guy" Brock said to the lotad.

"Lotad" the lotad responded and the lotad used water gun at Brock.

"Hey what are you think your doing?" A young girl voice asked. The young girl appeared.

"Hey" Ash said.

"What are think your doing" The girl asked.

"We were just swimming" Ash replied.

"Yeah you're trespassing" The girl said.

The girl took them to her sister's house, the girl saw her older sister gardening 'Hey sis these people were trespassing" The girl said.

The older sister who was gardening looked up to the four "We're sorry ma'am we didn't we were trespassing" May said.

"Yeah we're sorry" The rest of the gang apologized.

"It's okay and Natalie apologize to them" The older sister said.

"I'm sorry" Natalie said.

"It's okay Natalie we knew your were just tying to protect this place" Ash told Natalie.

Natalie blushed "Anyways I'm Nichole" Nichole said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Brock said doing his usually flirting.

Max grabbed him by the "Alright let's go Romeo" Max said.

"Would you guys like some pie?" Nichole asked.

May and Ash's stomach growled in unison. Nichole giggled "I guess that's a yes" Nichole said.

They went inside the house where the pie was already made Ash and May began digging in Ash looking at May finding her very cute when she eats.

A girl who looks older than Nichole comes into the room "Nichole the wailmer pail has sprung a leak again" The girl said.

"Hello their beautiful how about we get to know each other" Brock said, but again Max grabbed his ear.

"Oh yeah guys this is Rita" Nichole said.

The gang introduce themselves to Rita "Nice to meet you all" Rita said.

After eating the pie, The gang deiced to let their Pokémon enjoy the weather.

"Hey guys can I ask a favor of you?" Rita asked them

"Sure" They replied.

"Can you help us replace our old pipes?" Rita asked. The gang agreed to do it.

With the help of the lotad they fixed the pipes, Then the gang offers to help water the garden. As they were carrying leaves to water the garden, When the line stops and Pikachu points to the same Lotad as before.

"That's the same Lotad as before that couldn't use water gun" Brock said.

"Yeah he's an interesting character" Rita said.

"I think he's pretty cute" May said.

"Hey Lotad you wanna learn how to water plants?" Brock asked the Lotad.

"Lotad" It replied happily.

The gang spent the rest of the day fixing the pipes and teaching Lotad, The gang say goodbye to the Lotads, but the one stays

"Lotad" It says.

"You want to join my team?" Brock asked.

"Lotad" It nodded happily.

Brock caught the Lotad. Later that night when everyone was asleep. Ash and May were cuddled up together outside.

"I love you May" Ash said pecking May on the lips.

"I love you to Ash" May replied.

What they didn't know was that Natalie saw the whole thing and she was heartbroken.

The Next Moring

Nichole went into Ash and May's room and woke them up "Guys Natalie ran away into the forest" Nichole said.

"What?" Both May and Ash asked shockingly.

"But why?" Ash asked.

"She left a note saying that she saw you and May kissing last night" Nichole said.

May gasped and Ash looked confused "So what does that have to do with anything?" Ash asked.

"Ash she has a crush on you" May said.

"She does?" Ash asked surprised.

"Yes" May replied.

"Look Nichole I'll go find her and talk to her" May said.

May got dressed and went to search for Natalie, It didn't take long to find her and May was heartbroken at the sight, She was crying on a stump.

"Natalie" May said.

Natalie turned the direction of May "What do you want?" Natalie asked angrily.

"Natalie I'm sorry" May said.

"Sorry for what?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Sorry for dating Ash, and sorry that you can't have him" May said sincerely.

"But Natalie I know what your feeling right now" May said.

"You do?" Natalie asked.

May sighed "Yes I do when I was thirteen I loved this boy, I mean I really loved him, but he found another girl and I was heartbroken like you was" May said with tears in her eyes.

"But you know what I did" May said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"I told myself every day that I would find a better guy, and guess what I did" May said.

"Wow May I'm sorry" Natalie said.

"It's okay, now let's get you home" May said.

May brought Natalie back home and then the gang said goodbye.


	24. A Talk

Pokemon May and Ash's Hoenn Journey Chapter 24 A Talk

Owned Pokémon

Ash-Pikachu, Taillow, and Treecko

May-Torchic, Azurill, and Ralts

Brock-Fortress and Lotad

It was nighttime and the gang were asleep, Well aside for May, she was up and she was wondering what she be on her journey, she didn't want to be a trainer, but she was afraid of Ash would say.

She deiced to clear her head she went over to a cliff and looked at the moon. She decided to call out her Pokémon.

"Hey guys" She said to her Pokémon.

"Tor/Azurill/Ralts" All three of her Pokémon replied.

"Guys I want your opinion of something" May said to her Pokémon.

All three of Pokémon nodded her head yes

"I don't want to become a trainer, do you think Ash will be disappointed in me?" She asked them.

All three of them nodded their head no

May wanted to believe them, but she couldn't. and she started crying "I want to believe you, but I can't I think Ash would be disappointed in me" May said letting the tears flow.

All three of May's Pokémon cuddled up to her "Thanks guys" May said to them.

Meanwhile with Ash

Ash had just woken and up and he didn't see May in her sleeping bag, He went searching for her and saw her on a cliff crying cuddled up to her Pokémon. "May what's wrong?" Ash asked.

May jumped and turned and saw Ash, Ash saw her eyes puffy from crying "Hey Ash you scared me" She replied.

"Sorry but why are you crying?" Ash asked taking a seat right beside May

May sighed "I guess I'll have to tell you the truth" May said.

"What truth?" Ash asked.

"Ash I don't want to be a trainer" May said.

"So?" Ash asked.

"I figured you'll be disappointed in me" May said.

"May I could never be disappointed in you" Ash said.

"Really" She asked.

"Yes" He replied.

May tackled Ash into a hug "I love you so much Ashy" May said.

"I love you to" Ash said.

May released her hold and gave Ash a passionate kiss, Their lips moved in perfect rhythm "You ready to head back?" Ash asked after the kiss.

"Yep" May said.

Next Moring

Brock was the first one to be awake the next Moring, He started fixing breakfast, When he saw May stir and wake up in her sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes and stretched "Moring Brock" May said yawing.

"Moring" Brock replied.

"Breakfast smells good" May said cheerfully.

"Thanks it's almost done can you wake Max and Ash up?" Brock asked.

"Sure" May said.

May woke up her brother Max and her boyfriend Ash. They ate breakfast after Brock had got done eating breakfast. After eating breakfast the gang started back on track to Rustboro City, They found Rustboro Hall, Suddenly a Beautifly landed on May's head it startled her.

"Looks you found a new friend Beautifly" A woman said coming up to them.

"Hello my beautiful, how about we get out of here" Brock said.

"Alright come on Romeo" Max said grabbing Brock the ear pulling him away.

"Oh by the way I'm Janet" The girl introduced herself and boy came up to them "and this is my partner Chaz" Janet said.

The gang introduced themselves to the two "Hey Janet what's going on here?" Ash asked.

"This is contest" Janet replied.

"A contest?" Ash asked interested.

"Yeah a contest is where you show off the beauty instead of their power" Janet replied.

"Wow I that sounds so interesting" May said.

"Yes would you like to watch it May?" Janet asked her.

"Yes I would love to" May said.

The gang bought tickets to the contest and they watched it (It was the same as the anime).

After exiting the contest "Ash I know what I to do" May said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I want to do contests" May said.

"Well I'm happy for you May" Ash said hugging her.

May blushed "Thanks Ash" She replied.


	25. May the Hero

Pokemon May and Ash's Hoenn Journey Chatpher 25 May The Hero

Owned Pokémon

Ash-Pikachu, Taillow, and Treecko

May-Torchic, Azurill, and Ralts

Brock-Fortress and Lotad

The gang were currently taking a break from walking and was currently training for Ash's upcoming gym battle.

"Pikachu quick attack" Ash commanded Pikachu

Pikachu hit Brock's Fortress head on with a quick attack. Max and May were watching the battle.

"Wow Ash is sure a great battler isn't he sis?" Max asked his sister.

May blushed "Yep he sure is" May replied.

Suddenly the gang heard a Pokémon cry and it sounded like it needed help, The gang immeadily ran in the direction of the cry, They were shocked at what they found it was a poor defenseless Wurmple being attacked by a man's Vigoroth.

"Hey you leave the Wurmple alone" May shouted at the man.

The man let out a evil chuckle "What are you going to do about it girl?" The man asked.

"Hey your pretty cute I could use a girl like you" The man said coming closer to May.

Ash put a protective hand around May "You'll have to get through me first" Ash said.

"Alright that can be arranged" The man chuckled again.

"Go Pikachu" Ash said.

"Go Ninjask" The man said.

Pikachu was commanded by Ash to quick attack, but the Ninjask dodged it and used Slash, Meanwhile while the guy was distracted fighting Ash, May went up to the Wurmple "You poor thing" May said. The man's Vigoroth was about to attack May but Ralts came out of it's pokeball and used psychic to push it back.

"Alright let's go Ralts" May said.

Vigoroth was about to attack Ralts with a slash but Ralts used teleport then she used psychic on the Vigoroth sending it into a tree "Good job Ralts" May said

But the Vigoroth got up and attacked Ralts with a barrage of furry swipes, Ralts used a powerful psychic to push it back into the trees again hard, Knocking it out instantly.

"Good job Ralts your so powerful" May said hugging Ralts

Ralts blushed at the praise "Thank you May" Ralts said hugging May back, Then she caught Wurmple. Back with Ash he had just defeated the man in a hard fought battle.

"You got lucky this time, but next time you won't" The man said running away.

"Brock can you heal Wurmple?" May asked Brock.

"Sure" Brock said.

May called out Wurmple and Brock healed it with a potion "Hey their little guy" May said holding her hand out, but the Wurmple recoiled.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" May said.

Wurmple had skeptical look on it's face "I promise" May said.

Wurmple leaned into May's hand and she petted it "Wurmple (That feels good)" Wurmple said.

May giggled. She introduced her other Pokémon to Wurmple and she returned it and the gang made their way to Rustboro city.

Meanwhile in Mysterious Warehouse.

"Sir I couldn't get you that Wurmple you wanted" The man from earlier said to a hologram.

"Ryan you have failed me" The man said.

"I'm sorry boss" Ryan said.

"Look it's alright but I want you to bring me May Maple" The man said.

"Now that I can do" Ryan chuckled evilly.


	26. Ash's First Gym Battle

Pokemon May and Ash's Hoenn Journey Chatpher 26 Ash's First Gym Battle

Owned Pokémon

Ash-Pikachu, Treecko, and Taillow

May-Torchic, Azurill, Ralts, and Wurmple

Brock-Fortress and Lotad

After arriving in Rustboro City the gang deiced to go sightseeing but was it was interrupted by meeting the gym leader of Rustboro and they spent the whole day at the school. It was now the next Moring and May was the first one awake, She decided to take a shower, Waking everyone up. Next she brushed her hair, put on her clothes and then put on her makeup.

May exited the bathroom to see everyone was awake "Moring everybody" May said to them.

"Moring" Ash said.

After everyone was done changing they went to the cafeteria and got some breakfast, May and Ash ate at the same pace they usually do. Brock and Max sighed.

"Hey Brock can you help me train before we go to the gym?" Ash asked Brock eating pancakes.

"Sure" Brock replied.

"Ash how good do you think you'll do?" May asked Ash taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Pretty good" Ash said.

The gang headed outside May and Max watched Ash and Brock train, After training for a little while Ash decided to head to the gym, Before they left May snuck in a good luck kiss to Ash "Good luck Ashy" She said to him

"I might give you a reward if you do good" May whispered seductively.

Ash blushed from this. They arrived at the gym.

"Hey Ash you ready?" Roxane asked him.

"Yep" Ash replied.

May and the rest of the gang took their seats at the bleachers.

"Go Taillow" Ash said called out Taillow.

"Go Geodude" Roxanne said.

Ash started Taillow off with a quick attack, it hit but it hurt Taillow more than it Geodude, Roxanne commanded Geodude to Rock Throw, but Ash commanded Taillow to blow it back with Gust. Taillow used Wing Attack but Geodude caught him and threw Taillow into one of the rocks on the battlefield.

"Taillow" Ash said worriedly.

Geodude used stone edge, causing massive damage to Taillow, it looked like Taillow was about to faint "C'mon Ash you can do this" May yelled to Ash.

Taillow got up and he used steel wing on Geodude causing big damage and then he used wing attack

"Taillow finish Geodude off with aerial ace" Ash commanded.

"Geodude use Rock Throw" Roxanne command.

Geodude threw a rock at Taillow but Taillow dodged it and was about to hit Geodude "Geodude use Explosion" Roxanne commanded.

Geodude got explosion off before Taillow could hit aerial ace, Fainting both Pokémon.

Ash called Treecko out next and then Roxanne called out Nosepass.

Treecko started off by using Pound hit Nosepass but it didn't much damage, Nosepass used Rock Tomb on Treecko covering Treecko with Rocks. Treecko got out it, but Nosepass used Zap Cannon on Treecko throwing Treecko into one of the Rocks. Treecko used Absorb on Nosepass, but Nosepass stopped with Rock Blast. Nosepass used sandstorm and neither Ash or Treecko could see.

"Treecko concentrate" Ash said.

Treecko concentrated and found Nosepass and he used Pound on it and then he used Razor Leaf causing damage, Nosepass used Zap Cannon again but Treecko countered it and Treecko slammed it into the ground. fainting it instantly.

Roxanne gave Ash his badge "I got my first badge" Ash said doing his signature pose.


	27. Reward

Pokemon May and Ash's Hoenn Journey chapter 27 Reward

Owned Pokemon

Ash- Pikachu, Treecko, and Tailow

May-Torchic, Azurill, Ralts, and Wurmple

Brock- Fortess, and Lotad

That night after Ash had won his first gym badge, Everyone was asleep, Well besides May, She went over to where Ash was sleeping

"Ash get up" She whispered to him

Ash got up and looked over at May annoyed "What is it May?" He asked quietly.

"Follow me I want to give your reward to you" May said.

"Okay" Ash said getting up.

He followed May into the forest where nobody was around "What's my reward?" Ash asked curiously.

"This" May said taking off her tank top to reveal her breasts, The nipples instantly hardens on the cold air.

Ash looked on in shock "You like them?" May asked giggling.

Ash nodded his head yes in response. May giggle again "Touch then" May said.

Ash touched, May shudderd at Ash's touch, They felt so soft to Ash.

"Play with them" May said.

Ash began using his hands to grope May, causing May to moan, Next Ash began licking them causing May to moan even louder.

"Yes Ash" May would moan, The teasing was causing May to get wet down there.

"Stop Ash" May said.

Ash stopped licking May's breasts "What is it did i do something wrong?" Ash asked worriedly.

May let out a small giggle "No Ash you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just wet" She replied.

"Wet, May did you pee on yourself?" Ash asked.

May giggled "No silly it means I"m excited" May replied.

After explaining to what wet means, She then took off her pajamas pants to reveal her wet vagina. Ash's penis instantly hardened.

"You like it Ash?" May asked seductively looking at his huge boner.

Ash nodded, and then May turned around and showed her huge butt and began shaking at him teasingly and giggling.

Ash watched her do this and he became even more hard.

After doing that May went up to Ash and took off his pajamas pants and boxers to reveal his 8inch penis. May marveled at the size of Ash.

"Wow Ash your huge" May said.

She began rubbing her hands around Ash's shaft, Ash moaned at touch of May, Her hands felt so smooth going up and down on his penis.

"Faster May"He moaned.

But May did go faster and she began licking the tip of his penis. Causing Ash to moan. She then took Ash in her mouth, and began bobbing her head up and down on Ash's penis. Ash never felt something like this before. This was May's first time at it, but she was doing like a pro.

May enjoyed the salty meaty flavor of Ash's penis, she coated Ash's penis with her saliva and used tongue.

"Oh my god May this feels so amazing" Ash moaned

May let out small smile while sucking his dick, She began sucking him faster and deeper.

"AW YES MAY" Ash moaned.

Ash pretty soon felt a orgsam coming on "May i feel something coming out" Ash said cumming into May's mouth. She swallowed the big load.

May and Ash took break for a few minutes.

"Wow May that felt amazing" Ash said.

"Yeah it did maybe the next time you win I'll try some more stuff with you or we could do it anytime just tell me" May said.

"I love you May" Ash said.

"I love you to Ashy" May said cuddling up to Ash and falling asleep.

"I'm such lucky guy" Ash thought falling asleep.

What neither Ash or May didn't know is that someone saw the whole thing.


	28. Kidnapped pt 2

Pokemon May and Ash's Journey Chatper 28

Kidnapped Pt 2

Owned Pokemon

Ash-Pikachu, Taillow, Treecko

May-Torchic, Azurill, Ralts, Wurmple

Brock- Fortess, Lotad

The next moring May was the first one to wake up out of the two, She remembered what happend last night, She enjoyed it and she wanted to do more with Ash.

Anyways she got up and went into the forest to change into her clothes. She put on her bra and panties and then she put on her shorts and as she was putting on her shirt, she heard a twig snap.

She looked in the direction of the noise and yelled hello, but their wasn't an reply.

Suddenly she felt something hit against her head and she was immediately knocked out.

Meanwhile with Ash

Ash had just woken up and he also remembered last night. Like May he went into the forest to change, After getting changed he went into the Pokemon center.

Figuring May was already eating breakfast. He searched for her, but couldn't find her. He went up to Nurse Joy and asked if her if she hadn't seen her.

"Excuse me are you looking for a girl with red bandanna?" A girl with black hair asked.

"Yes have you've seen her?" Ash asked the girl.

"Yeah I saw a man taking her somewhere" The girl replied.

"Really, can you shown me the direction he went to?" Ash asked the girl.

"Yeah Of course" She repiled.

As they were walking "By the way what's your name?" Ash asked the girl.

"I'm Harley nice to meet you" She said.

"Ash nice to meet you to" Ash said.

Harley pointed in the direction of where the man had taken May

"Thanks" Ash said.

"Wait before you go, I want to go with you" Harley said.

"Thanks alright let's go" Ash said running in the direction of where May was taken "Don't worry May I'm coming" Ash said to himself.

Meanwhile at a secret base

May woke up in a cell with her in chains and her head was busting. "Moring princess" May immediately recognized the voice as Ryan.

"What do you want?" May asked angrily.

"Calm down I like feisty girls" He chuckled evilly.

"My boss wants to see you" Ryan said.

Ryan unlocked her chains and began taking her to his boss.

"Please hurry up and recuse me Ash" May thought to herself as she was being taken to Ryan's boss


	29. Plan Rescue

Pokemon May and Ash's Hoenn Journey Chapther 29 Plan Rescue

Owned Pokemon

Ash-Pikachu, Tailow, and Treecko

May- Torchic, Azurill, Ralts, and Wurmple

Brock- Fortess and Lotad

Harley (OC)- Eevee, Kirlia, and Swablu

At Unknow Base

Ryan brought May to his leader.

"So your May Maple eh? He asked.

"Yes" May replied.

The man chuckled evilly "Well your our ticket to the big time" The man said.

"What are you talking about?" May asked him confused.

"Not only will use for randsom, but we'll lure your boyfriend here" The man chuckled again.

"Wait how do you know Ash is my boyfriend?" May asked.

Ryan chuckled "I've been following you" Ryan said.

May blushed "You've been following me, did you see" May said.

She was cutoff by Ryan "Yep" Ryan replied.

May blushed in embarrassment. "Alright Ryan take her back to her cell and if she misbehaves, well you know what to do" The man said.

"Yes sir" Ryan said.

"And go lure that Ketchum boy" The man said.

"Right on it" Ryan said.

Meanwhile with Ash and Harley

The two was currently looking for May though the forest, but they didn't have any luck.

"So looking for your girlfriend huh?" Ash heard a familiar voice ask.

"Ryan" He said.

Ryan appeared out of the forest. "That's me" Ryan said.

"Where's May at?" Ash asked him.

"Oh the naughty, she was sure fun" Ryan said evily chuckllng.

Ash looked at him angrily and looked like he was about to go off "I loved how she screamed and begged for me to stop" He said.

Ash immediately ran up to him and about punched him, but Ryan and Ash was teleported to their secret base, Leaving Harley behind in the forest.

Ash looked at his surroundings and he saw Ryan holding May.

"Let go of her you monster" Ash said charging at him.

Ryan hit May in the stomach with his hand hard "Come any closer and she gets again" Ryan threatend him.

Ash looked guilty at May as she was bent over in pain.

"Well if isn't Ash Ketchum" Ash looked over at that man.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Ash asked the man.

"Call me Malcom and I want you to join my team and together we can capture the most powerful pokemon together" Maclom said.

"No" Ash said.

"I don't think you have much of a choice" Malcom said.

Ryan got a knife out and held it to May's neck.

"Now i would hate to kill such a beautiful girl, but if I have to, I would" Malcom said.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, if I beat you in a Pokemon battle, you'll release May, but if I lose I'll join your team" Ash said.

"Okay deal" Malcom said.

The battle itself wasn't pretty as Ash was getting overpowered with Malcom's Pokemon and Ash was down to Pikachu.

"This is so easy" Malcom said.

"Yeah that's the plan" Ash said.

Suddenly Harley appeared out of nowwhere and took the knife away from Ryan and teleported Ash and May away.

"No how could I've been so dumb" Malcom said to himself.

Ash, May and Harley teleported into the Pokemon center at Rustboro City, where they were staying.

May immediately hugged Ash "Thank you Ash I love you so much" May said.

"I love you to, but you should thank Harley, she came up with the plan" Ash said.

"Well thank you so much Harley" May said hugging her.

"No problem" Harley said.

"May are you ready to hit the road again?" Ash asked her.

"Yep I'm ready" May said.

"Well we better be on our guard, because I have a feeling we'll see them agian" Ash said.


	30. Rival Battle

Pokemon May and Ash's Hoenn Journey Chapther 30 Rival Battle was

Owned Pokemon

Ash-Pikachu, Tailow, Treecko

May-Torchic, Ralts, Azurill, and Wurmple

Brock- Fortess and Lotad

Trey- Treecko, Nincada, and Makuhita

Next Moring

The gang had just woken up and were currently eating breakfast at the Pokemon center.

"I'm glad your okay sis" Max told his sister after hearing the story with a few parts missing from it.

"Yeah that sure sounds scary, I'm glad your okay May" Brock added in.

"Thanks guys and it was pretty scary" May said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokemon please?" The gang heard a familiar voice ask.

They all looked over and saw Trey.

"Trey" May yelled exticedly.

Trey turned around and saw the gang, and he went over to them.

"Oh hey guys" Trey said.

"Hey Trey what are you doing here?" Ash asked him.

"I just got done with my gym battle" Trey said.

"Well I won my gym battle to" Ash said.

"Well how about a battle then?" Trey asked him.

"Your on" Ash said.

All of them went outside and Trey and Ash sent out their first Pokemon.

Trey sent out his Nincada first, while Ash sent out his Taillow.

Nincada used Metal Claw first, but the speed of Taillow dodged it and hit it with a Wing Attack. Then Taillow used Quick Attack.

Nincada was facing massive damage, but it got up and used Mud-Slap to blind Taillow. And then Nincada used Scratch dealing some damage.

Taillow got the mud out of its eyes and he used Wing Attack to finish it off.

Trey brought out Makuhita, It dominated Ash's Taillow and Treecko. Ash called out Pikachu next. Makuhita started off with a Brick Break, but dodged it and hit it with a Thunderbolt.

Makuhita recovered from it and it used Vital Throw dealing some massive damage. Pikachu got up and used Iron Tail and then use Thunderbolt again.

Makuhita tried to use Brick Break, but Pikachu evaded the attack with Iron Tail, But Makuhita counterd it by catching Pikachu's Tail, But it used Thunderbolt to finish it off.

Next Trey called out Treecko. It was close battle all though, Even though Trey's Treecko evolved Ash still won.

In the heat of the moment May went to Ash and gave him a peck on the cheek "Congrats Ashy" May said.

"Ashy?" Both Max and Brock asked.

Both May and Ash blushed "Yeah me and Ash are dating" May said.

Max immediately went to singing the first comes love the comes marriage. Brock sulked in the corner "Why does Ash get the hot girls? He asked.

Ash held May into his arms "Sorry Ash" May said.

"It's okay princesses I know you didn't mean it" Ash said.

May blushed "Princess?" She asked him.

"Yeah because your my princess" Ash said.

May melted at his words "Aw Ashy your so sweet" May said giving him a kiss on the lips.

Max looked away in disgust. "Alright you two lovebirds it's time to get on the ferry" Brock said.

The couple separated from their kiss and headed in the direction of the ferry. Ash and May holding hands. When they got to the Ferry they were told it was to late to get on board, and the next one would be in a week.

After that the met a man named Mr. Briney and they helped him rescue his Wingull from Team Aqua, then he promised them that he would take them to Dewford on his boat.


	31. Sharpedo Attack

Pokemon Ash and May's Hoenn Journey Chapther 31 Sharpedo Attack

"Pleas Ashy" May begged her boyfriend using her famous puppy dog eyes.

"May we have to keep going to Dewford Town" Ash replied looking away from her.

"But Ashy it can wait, can we just take a little break, and besides I want to try on my new bikini" May said.

Brock perked up "Yeah let's go Ash" He chimed in.

To be honest Ash was getting hard thinking about May in a bikini. "First off, Yes we can take a break, and second Brock I know my princess has a body of a goddess but can you stop being a pervert please" Ash replied.

May cheered and hugged Ash "I love you so much Ashy" May said pecking him on the lips.

Meanwhile Brock sulked in the corner and Max looked away in disgust.

"You never let me have any fun" Brock said.

May giggled and Ash chuckled. Mr. Briney took them to an island. Ash, Max, and Brock was ready, and they were waiting on me.

"Ashy how do you like my bikini?" May asked.

Ash turned and saw May in a bikini (the one from the original episode) and he instantly hardened on sight of her bikini.

May posed in her new bikini "I love it princess" Ash replied.

May went up to Ash "I glad you like it" She said.

May noticed Ash's bulge. "You and me could have some fun later" She whispered.

She then jumped into the water and the three of them were about to jump in, but they heard May scream. They looked down and saw a gang of Sharpedo surrounding her.

"Not worry May I got you" Ash said calling out his Taillow.

Taillow grabbed May out of the water, but one of th Sharpedo hit May's leg causing it to have a big scratch on her leg. May screamed in pain.

Taillow brought her to the boat and Ash saw the big scratch and it wa bleeding pretty bad.

"Shit it hurts" May said holding her knee in pain.

Brock cleaned it up wipes and alcohol and wrapped in a bandage.

"May are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I think so" She said hugging Ash.

May started crying into Ash's shirt and Ash runed his fingers thourgh her hair "I was so scared Ash" She said crying.

"I know you were May" Ash said.

May evetually stopped crying "You okay now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah" May repiled.

The gang went on the island and was trying to think of a plan to lure the Sharpedo away, they finally came up with plan.

Later that night

Everyone was asleep well besides May. Who was sleeping next to Ash, she reached into his boxers and she slowly began rubbing her hand up and down on his shaft.

He moaned and woke up "May what are you doing?" Ash asked her whispering.

She shushed him "Be quiet, I don't want them to hear us" May said.

Ash nodded his head yes and let May do her thing, May kept rubbing her hands faster and faster down his shaft, until he came on her hand May licked the cum off her fingers.

"Damn that's hot" Ash whispered.

May giggled and she began bobbing her head up and down on Ash's cock.

"Yeah that feels good" Ash moaned.

May coated Ash's member with her saliva and kept bobbing her head up and down on his cock. May got her tongue involved, May collied around his dick, she slid her mouth up and down on his meat, pleasing him greatly.

"God" Ash moaned at the pleasure he was receiving.

Ash enjoyed the slurping sound May was making from sucking his dick.

Her head moved with a passion, bobbing along her shaft, her tongue moved along his dick. May kept doing the same pace until Ash came into May's mouth and she swallowed all of it.

"Ash I not quite ready yet to go further yet" May said.

"Okay that's fine princess, this feels amazing anyways" Ash said.

"Aw thanks Ashy" She said cuddling up to Ash.


	32. First Date

May and Ash's Hoenn Journey Chapther 32

First Date

The next Moring everyone was awake and was currently eating Brock's breakfast that he had made.

"Brock this food is so good" May said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Brock chuckled "Thanks May" Brock said.

After eating breakfast Brock checked on May's injury.

"It looks like it will be better in a few days" Brock said wrapping it back up.

After that the went their plan to get rid of the Sharpedos (It went the same as the anime)

After getting rid of the Sharpedos, Mr. Briney took them to Dewford.

"I'll be waiting right here when you get back" Mr. Briney said.

The gang went looking for a gym, when they found it, he was about to open the door, but was knocked back.

"Oh sorry little bro" The guy said.

"It's okay" Ash said getting back up.

"Hey do you know where the gym leader is?" Ash asked.

"Yep, that would be me dude" He said.

"Your the gym leader?" Ash asked.

"Yep" The man replied.

"So can I challenge you then?" Ash asked.

"Not today bro, I have to go hit the waves" He said.

"But" Ash said.

"Sorry little bro, but the waves are calling my name" He said leaving Ash behind.

"Why that son of" Ash was about say.

"Ash no cursing in front of Max" May warned him.

"Well May I wanted to challenge him today" Ash said with anger in his voice.

"Ashton Ketchum don't you raise your voice at me" May said.

"Sorry princess, but I really wanted to challenge him today" Ash said.

"I know, but how about we go on a date instead" May said.

"A date?" Ash asked.

"Yeah we can on the beach, then we can go shopping, and then we can end it off with a romantic dinner" May said daydreaming.

"I don't know May" Ash said.

"Please Ashy?" May asked him using her paten puppy dog eyes.

"Okay we'll go" Ash said.

"Yeah" May screamed cheerfully hugging Ash "I love you so much Ashy" She said.

"Love you to" Ash said.

The gang went to the Pokemon center and got a room and May and Ash went to the beach, meanwhile Brock and Max decided to take a look around Dewford and then go to the cave.

May and Ash went into serpate changing stations at the beach and changed into their swimming clothes.

Ash was the first one out and he was currently waiting for May, a few minutes later, she came out into a bikini (the one from brave the wave)

Ash gasped and checked out his beautiful girlfriend in her bikini, no matter how many times he saw May in a bikini, He couldn't get over how hot she looked in them. Most of the guys agreed with Ash as their heads turned and most of their girlfriends slapped them for it.

"How do I look Ashy?" May asked posing.

Ash blushed and and brought her closer to him. "Beautiful as always May" Ash said.

May blushed and pecked him on the cheek. "Race ya" May said giggling.

May ran to the beach, with Ash close behind her, Of course May beat Ash to the water.

"No fair cheater" Ash said.

May stuck out her tounge at him playfully and Ash picked her up an threw her into the water , but May pulled him into the water. The two resurfaced and both of them laughed, the two of them spent the rest of the day at the beach, splashing each other, racing, and other stuff like the two had just gotten out of the water and decided to stop by a vending machine to get something to drink.

May got a can of Coke, while Ash got the same.

"That sure was fun wasn't Ash?" May asked him taking a sip of her Coke.

"Yeah sure was" Ash said.

Next the couple went shopping, Which was complete torture Ash, Well he lied a little, it wasn't complete torture, If May was happy he was happy. After shopping for a hour, the two decided to end their date at an Italian restaurant.

The two enjoyed their date as the two talked about their childhood and Ash joked around with May., Which ended in her laughing at his terriable jokes. Ash paid for the bill, Which May aruged for. The two ended their date and headed back to the Pokemon center and went to sleep together cuddling up together and thinking about their perfect first date.


	33. Ash's Second Gym Battle

Pokemon May And Ash's Journey Chapter 33 Ash's Second Gym Battle

Owned Pokemon

Ash- Pikachu, Tailow, and Treecko

May-Torchic, Ralts, Azuril, and Wurmple

Brock-Fortress and Lotad

A/N Sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile but I've been busy with school

The next morning the gang were all awake and was currently eating breakfast in the Pokemon Center, Ash and May ate at the same pace as the usually did.

"No matter how many times I see this I can't get over" Brock said.

Max chuckled "Me to Brock' He replied.

"Ash are you ready for your gym battle" May asked with mouth full of food.

"Yeah I think I am" He replied.

After eating breakfast the four went Brawly's gym, this time Brawly accepted Ash's challenge. First Brawly sent out a Machop, which May scanned her Pokdex with

 _Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adult_ s.

Ash then sent out Tailow as he first Pokemon, Ash started out the battle by commanding Tailow to use Quick Attack, which it hit head on, but didn't cause much damage, Next Brawly commanded his Machop to use Ice Punch, but Ash's Tailow avoided the punch by using his speed.

Then Tailow used Gust and Aerial Ace combo causing some massive damage, but Machop didn't faint. Machop recovered and used Karate Chop on Tailow, causing some damage to Tailow, but Tailow recovered and tried to use Steel Wing, but Machop caught him and tried to use Seismic Toss. but Tailow slipped free and used Gust to send Machop in the ground.

Finally Tailow finished Machop with Air Slash, fainting it on impact, Next Brawly sent out Makuhita, Makuhita finished the injured Tailow off pretty quickly and then Ash sent out Treecko. Treecko used Iron Tail, but Makuhita blocked it and grabbed Treecko's tail and threw him, causing some massive damage, next Makuhita used Arm Thursts causing more damage.

Treecko then suddenly used Iron Tail, causing great damage to Makuhita and then Treecko used Razor Leaf, causing even more damage, Treecko continued his onslaught with another Iron Tail. Treecko then used Slam, slamming Makuhita into the ground, they thought it was over, but Makuhita got back up and used Brick Break, Treecko was about faint, So he tried to finish Treecko off with another Brick Break, but Treecko blocked it and hit him with a Razor Leaf.

Treecko used Quick Attack, but Makuhita caught him and used Seismic Toss, sending both of them into the ground and their was dust from the impact, and when the dust settled.


	34. Comfort

Pokemon May And Ash's Journey Chapter 34 Comfort

Owned Pokemon

Ash- Pikachu, Tailow, and Treecko

May-Torchic, Ralts, Azuril, and Wurmple

Brock-Fortress and Lotad

After the dust settled the only Pokemon that was up, was Brawly's Makuhita.

"The winner of the match Brawly" The referee announced Brawly the winner.

Ash was in pure disbelief "I lost" He said.

"Oh Ash" May said with sympathy.

Ash ran away with tears in his eyes. "I'm going after him" May told them.

May looked and searched for Ash, after a few minutes of looking, she finally found him next to the beach looking at the beautiful sunset. May took a sit right beside him and put her head on her shoulders and cuddled up to him.

"Why do you want to date with a loser like me?" Ash asked sadness in his voice.

May looked at him "Ash first off your not a loser, second it doesn't matter If you win or lose I'll still love you no matter what" May said.

"I know May your probably disappointed in me" Ash said.

"No I could never be disappointed in you Ash I love you so much" She said.

"I love you to May" Ash said.

The two leaned into a kiss. Their lips one another. Their passion for one another kept burning, making their kiss burning hot. Ash slipped his tongue in May's, making her gasp allowing Ash's tongue to enter May's mouth, Ash and May's tongue dueled together.

They never wanted to stop kissing, They loved the taste of another, it was addicting.

"Ash" May gasped.

Ash grinned and as he kissed and sucked May's neck. May craned her neck allowing Ash more access. She closed her eyes enjoying Ash's mouth and tongue dance on her skin savoring the taste of her skin. May was withering in pleasure.

Ash loved the taste of May, She was intoxicating. The two separated from kissing and the two began heavily breathing.

"I love you Ash" May said panting

"I love you to May" Ash said panting as well.

The two shared a quick kiss again.

"Ash you'll get him next time" May said.

"Thanks princess I love you" Ash said.

The two cuddled up together watching the beautiful sunset together and they felt themselves getting tired and they eventually feel asleep in each other arms. During the night Ash woke up and saw a peacefully sleeping May next to him, He watched thinking she looked like a angel.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by a Pokemon jumping out of the beach.

"Corphish" It said angrily

The Pokemon making that noise woke May up and she immediately hid behind Ash. Ash was about to bring out his Pokemon, but her remembered that he didn't bring any Pokemon with him.

"Corphish" It said charging towards Ash.

With no other way of fighting Corphish Ash braced himself with arms around May protecting her. Corphish hit Ash with Metal Claw, making Ash scream in pain.

"Ash" May said worriedly.

Ash fell with May and when Corphish was about to attack a thunderbolt suddenly appeared scaring the Corphish, It was Pikachu.

May grabbed Ash up "Ash are you okay" She asked worry etched in her voice.

"My back is hurting" He replied.

May helped Ash to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy took him to a hospital room and May held Ash's hand in worry "Please be okay Ash" She said.

May eventually feel asleep with her boyfriend's health on her mind.


	35. Catching Corphish

Pokemon May And Ash's Journey Chapter 35 Catching Corphish

Owned Pokemon

Ash- Pikachu, Tailow, and Treecko

May-Torchic, Ralts, Azuril, and Wurmple

Brock-Fortress and Lotad

Next Moring

Ash woke up the next morning his girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him, he looked around, not knowing where he was, then he saw May stir a little bit and then she woke up. She looked at Ash and immediately gave Ash a hug.

"May where am I?" Ash asked while hugging her.

"You're in the hospital, a Pokemon attacked you last night" She replied.

"Oh by the way I need to repay you" She said.

"Repay me?" Ash asked.

May then kissed Ash on the lips passionately, Ash accepted the kiss and he began kissing. Ash's moved down to May's butt a gave it a squeeze, causing May to let out a cute moan. Their romantic moment by someone clearing their throat.

The couple turned around and saw Nurse Joy there, they both looked away blushing in complete embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to have check up on Ash" Nurse Joy said.

Nurse Joy checked Ash's vitals and other stuff like that and checked his back.

"Well Ash it looks you're all set" She said.

"So can I leave?" Ash asked her.

"Yep" She replied.

Ash signed out of the hospital and he immediately went to the beach to train, that's what Ash did all day, May, Max and Brock watched on and sometimes would help Ash in his training. Later that night Ash was cuddled up next to May on the beach and looking at the stars. Ash stared deeply into May's shinning sapphire eyes that absolutely beautiful in the night sky.

"You're so beautiful" Ash said to May.

"Aw thanks Ashy" She said.

Then the two began sharing quick and passionate kisses, both of them were getting hot from the kisses, May's hand made it ways down to Ash's pajamas pants and she grabbed his penis causing Ash to let out a moan. But again they were interrupted by the same Pokemon from last night.

"Corphish" It said.

May hid behind Ash again "Bring it on" Ash said.

This time Ash came prepared this time with Pikachu. Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt but Corphish quickly got away from them.

The Next Night

Ash had deiced to spent the night again at the beach this time with Max and Brock, to catch that Corphish. May was scared because she was scared of the Pokemon.

"Ash can we just go back?" May asked practically begging.

"No princess I wanna catch Corphish" Ash replied.

May sighed but then she had an idea "Are you sure, we could have some fun" She whispered seductively.

Ash bit his lips, he could feel his penis get hard, her voice sounded so sexy, what made it even worse was that May was wearing his shirt which was to big for and she looked so cute but Ash declined the offer, even though it was a hard to give up.

May pouted. "May what are you so scare for?" Max asked his sister.

"Corphish looks very creepy, plus he attacked my boyfriend" May said.

Ash looked at May with sympathy, he knew that May was scared. Ash gave her a comforting hug and placed a kiss on her forehead "I'm sorry princess but I'll protect you" He said.

"Aw Ashy your so sweet" May said giving Ash a peck on the lips.

Max looked at them disgusted and Brock looked at them with jealousy. Suddenly Corphish appeared out of nowhere.

"Corphish" It said angrily.

"Let's battle" Ash said.

"Corphish" It said.

After a intestine battle Ash finally caught Corphish. May congratulated Ash with a kiss on the lips.


End file.
